A story
by AliceG
Summary: Something new Im working on, I havent updated on here in awhile. involves abuse and death E/B let me know if i should continue!
1. Chapter 1

My college freshmanwriting teacher, Nathan, is always telling us to write. He says its one of the best ways to express ourselves. We can tell our stories, our sorrows, and our joys. It is a release. It can make sense of our problems and remind us of good memories. We can keep what we write a secret or share it with someone. Writing sets us free. So this is what I am doing.

None of us know how our story will end. We wake up every morning until one day we don't. We don't know what will happen throughout the course of our lives; some of us are blessed, we traipse through life with the sun shining down on us and just being happy and lucky and alive. However, for most of us, that's not the case. Friends and loved ones die. Some people get sick or loose all of their money and end up on the streets. We are abused, deceived, hurt, and neglected.

A lot of people think I am pessimistic; this is in fact a lie. But, when people don't really know you they draw conclusions to whatever fits their fantasy of what they want to think about you. People don't care to take the time to learn about others or try to understand them and their situations. They generally don't care if what they say and think is false; they just want something to talk about. A reason to discuss you behind you back. Especially in a small town like Forks.

I first came to Forks one year ago. My mother had passed away in a tragic car accident 8 months before that, and I had been living with my stepfather, Phil, until the school year let out. Then I was to move to forks and live with my biological father, Chief Charlie Swan.

The loss of my mother was, of course, crushing, however we weren't really close. I had always been the adult in our relationship and was constantly reminding her to send in the bill payments and going to the grocery store. I didn't mind really. I have always been a bit of a loner, by choice. I just don't connect really well with other kids my age. I find them a bit petty and tiresome. So keeping the house kept up was more my pace. Except the yard work, for which I hired a local guy from school to do, which later became the single biggest regret of my life.

I digress.

When I moved to forks, I was overwhelmed. It was a small town, so everybody new me, but I didn't know any of them. I was a novelty to the boys at the local high school, a girl they hadn't know since they could walk, and a supply train of gossip for the girls. I formed a tentative friendship with a girl my age, Angela, mostly because she, like me, was quiet and bookish and didn't ask a lot of questions. Sometimes I sat with her and her boyfriend at lunch; sometimes I sat in the library by myself. Many people thought I was weird and friendless, but I just liked being alone.

It's funny how life works out like that. I liked being left alone, and the next thing I knew, I was alone. Charlie was shot in a convenient store robbery. He died. And then; I was truly and completely alone. I was 16 and living in a big old house by myself.

Charlie's lawyer helped me file for emancipation and shortly after, I received my inheritance and became an adult in the eyes of the law.

I went to school and did homework. I cleaned the house and bought groceries. I found a stray cat and brought it home with me. Mostly, he kept to himself, like me, but it was nice to know that when something went bump in the night, it was just cat. Although the yard fell out of disrepair and looked like a jungle, the inside of my home was cozy. The neighbors kept an eye on me, as a sign of respect for their fallen Chief of police, I'm sure, so I knew I was safe.

Timed passed and before I knew it September was ending and the leaves were starting to fall from the trees. Every day when I came home from school, I noted what a disaster my yard was. So one Friday night, whilst all of my peers readied themselves for the football game, I trudged out to the shed at the back of the property to find a rake.

I found I reveled in the physical exertion. My heart was pounding and my chest was heaving. But the time I was finished it was nearly dark and starting to rain. I looked up and noticed a person standing at the front gate. It was too dark to clearly see his face. Warily, I made my way to the gate, keeping several yards from the stranger.

"Can I help you?" I called out.

"It's Edward, from your biology class? I sit behind you."

"Oh, hi Edward. Um… is there something I can do for you?"

"I just noticed you had been working pretty hard out here, but there's still a lot to be done. Would you like some help? I could stop by tomorrow, if you want. I'm pretty hand with a lawn mower."

I chewed my bottom lip, I saw Edward around school but I didn't really know him. Why would he want to help me with yard work?

"Oh… um I don't know…"

an awkward silence filled the gap between us until he spoke, "Well I will give you my number and text me when you make up your mind. I don't really have anything going on this weekend so anytime would work."

"Okay, thanks" I took the slip of paper from him and backed towards my house again.

"Don't forget to lock your door when you go inside. Night Bella." With that he turned on his heel and started walking up the street.

I stood in my now dark yard for several more moments. The night air had a biting chill to it now it was definitely autumn. It was windy too; the wind whipped my hair around my face. I sighed and turned toward my house and went in for the night. I locked the door like Edward had said, not that I wouldn't have done otherwise anyway, and went to the kitchen to make some tea. These were the loneliest nights for me. The cold, dark, rainy ones. I started the electric fire in the den and turned on the TV. I went upstairs to get my blanket and then fetched my tea from the kitchen. I hunkered down on the couch for the night. I hardly ever slept in my bed I preferred the couch. There was nothing good on TV tonight. There usually isn't. I noticed a folded piece of paper on the coffee table. I picked it up and unfolded it; it was Edwards cell phone number. I glanced at my own phone it was only 9:30.

[hey, it's bella swan, I think I'd like to take you up on your offer, if it still stands.]

I wasn't sure what made me do it. Maybe I was lonelier than I realized, maybe I just didn't want to tackle the rest of the yard by myself. Before I had time to ponder this more, my phone vibrated.

[bella! Im so glad you texted me. Of course the offer stands, I'd love to help out does 10:00 work for you or is that too early]

[nope, that's perfect.]

[great. I cant wait! See u then]

I sighed and settled in for another night of restlessness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early, after a few uneasy hours of sleep. I started a pot of coffee and headed upstairs to shower. It was a slow morning I was anxious about Edward coming over so after a few cups of coffee and slowly getting dressed and ready for the day, I decided to go to the grocery store. I liked the order of grocery shopping, everything was always in the same place and there were always people there, each with his own story. I let my mind wander there, making up a story for each person; he was a surgeon in his residency, working nights. She was a new mother running out to get groceries before her little infant woke up for the day. I wondered if any of them looked at me and wondered about my story. What did I look like to someone else? Worn down and haggard, I'm sure, too short and too thin, and I'm pretty sure I needed a haircut too. I hardly bothered with make-up, so the bags under my eyes and sallow skin were prominent. Maybe they thought I was a college student, exhausted from late night parties and study sessions. I'm sure none of them would ever guess what my life really was like. Haunted by my past, living day-to-day, anxious and alone. Once my cart was full, mostly with food I would never end up eating, I went to the checkout line and paid. By the time I was home it was only 9:17. Edward wouldn't be here till 10:00, so I decided to bake something. I loved baking; usually I brought whatever I baked to some of Charlie's friends in La Push, or sometimes to the local hospital or homeless shelter.

Since it was a cold windy day outside I decided on muffins. For some reason muffins always make me think of cuddling up on the couch with a good book, in front of a fire place. I made blueberry and cinnamon muffins. I was taking the last batch out when the doorbell rang. I went to the door and invited Edward in.

"Wow, it smells great in here. You cook?"

"Yep, love to, would you like a muffin?"

"Sure thanks." He took a blueberry one. "Wow, Bella, this is fantastic!"

"Thanks, you can take some with you when you go, I sure won't eat them all. I really just like to bake them."

"You bake but you don't eat any of it?"

"No, I like muffins just not this many, and when it comes cookies and stuff, I just like to eat the dough." He laughed a loud thundering laugh, it sounded nice in my big empty house.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and eat all your muffins, I do believe I promised to help with yard work."

"Right, of course." However as we made our way outside it started pouring rain. And we were forced to run back into the house. After a few awkward minutes we decided to just hang out and watch a movie till the rain subsided. I was still pretty anxious, especially being on the couch with Edward, so when I went to the kitchen to get some drinks I took one of my anxiety pills. I rarely took them I didn't like how they made me feel subdued. But my nerves were so high strung right now; it seemed like a good idea. Edward kept giving me funny looks; I wondered he noticed my conversation and reactions were a bit slower than before. We settled in watching _charade_, one of my favorite Audrey Hepburn movies. Before I had even realized I was sleepy, I was out cold.

EPOV

The difference between awake Bella and sleeping Bella was huge, I mean besides the fact that one way she was conscious and the other she wasn't. When she relaxed she looked completely different. There was no contemplative wrinkle between her eyes, no frown on her little mouth. The bags under her eyes were still present though, and that bothered me. Even though I was fairly new to town, I knew about her. Both her parents deceased, no other family, she lived alone and kept mostly to herself. When I saw her outside last night working in her yard by herself, I felt so bad for her. That isn't just why I offered to help her though. I was kind of a loner as well. Everyone in my family had a significant other and I was the odd one out. I liked my music and books and movies. But I felt lonely a lot, and I figured being new in town I could use a friend, and if she was as lonely as everyone else seemed to say, she could use a friend too. She looked so tiny there, curled up on the couch, I hated thinking of her being alone in that big old house all the time. I got off the couch and over to the ottoman and picked up one of the blankets that were folded there and laid it across her. I wasn't planning on waking her, she looked exhausted, and I wasn't going to just leave while she was asleep either. I went into the kitchen; she had told me to make myself comfortable and take whatever I wanted, and I _was_ pretty hungry. I ate another muffin and opened the fridge. Man, did she sure have it stocked, especially for someone who looked like she didn't eat enough to keep a bird alive! I found stuff for a sandwich and made one for me and one for Bella, which I put on a plate in the fridge for later if she wanted it. I ate at the table in her kitchen just thinking, until I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't realize how tired I was. I would offer to make you lunch, but it seems you've already taken care of that."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I made you a sandwich too, it's in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Oh thanks, that was kind of you."

She took out the sandwich sat down across from me and nibbled on the edge of it.

"So…"

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight?" I asked without even stopping to think about it. She set down her sandwich and looked at me for a moment, not saying anything. Then, when I was sure she was going to say no or tell me to leave, she nodded her head. "Sure, what time?"

"Um I don't know, I guess I will have to ask mom first. How about I head home now and ill call you and let you know the details?"

"That sounds good." I was so glad, and surprised, that she said yes. I left and drove home quickly, hoping my mom would have something good for dinner planned.


End file.
